La saint-valentin vue d'une Poufsouffle
by DreamPoudlard
Summary: Tyler prude, Poufsouffle , envoie une lettre a Sirius Black le jour de la saint-valentin sans tros d'espoir qu'il réponde, Sirius va-t-il lui répondre ou alors Tyler devras trouvais une autre technique pour l'intéressé? (pas de Voldemort ces tournée que sur la romance)
1. Chapitre 1 1ere lettre

« Hey ! Beau brun ! Je suis grande, fine, blonde aux yeux bleu et super bien foutue ! Non je rigole. En vrai, je suis simplement une fille avec une cervelle. Je t'envoie une lettre pour te déclarer mon amour… enfin pas comme les autres : Les « Je t'aime » ce n'est pas mon truc. Je suis plutôt franche donc je serais venue te voir mais j'ai voulu jouer la mystérieuse en t'envoyant cette lettre sans que tu saches qui je suis. Car je ne me ferais pas jeter honteusement par le grand Sirius Black et dans tous les cas, on peut faire ami-ami.

La question suivante serait, à mon avis, de savoir comment je suis tombée amoureuse d'un inconnu. En vrai, je te détestais, je te trouvais arrogant (je ne mets aucune chance de mon côté comme tu peux le voir) mais par hasard je t'ai vu d'un autre œil et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi (la honte, ce mot ne me vas pas du tout !)

Je suis « la fille qu'on oublie dans les couloirs » (un jour, je rejoindrais Mimi geignarde, ouais…) bon on peut rajouter « un peu folle » aussi, mais juste un peu. Donc voilà, je vais continuer à faire ma mystérieuse en te demandant si tu veux qu'on fasse ami-ami ? (en s'envoyant des lettres bien sûr).

Il y peu de chance que tu lises ma lettre, et comme je ne suis pas très fan des lettres parfumées et colorées, elle n'attirera peut-être pas ton œil. Si la proposition t'intéresse, donne ta lettre à un hibou noir, elle a les yeux dorés et elle a l'air super méchante avec sa tête de détraquer (c'est mon bichon !) Elle s'appelle Luna, elle est trop câline (…à sa manière, t'aura la surprise si tu réponds) tu auras juste à lui demander de l'envoyer à sa maitresse (moi si tu ne comprends pas).

Je te souhaite une bonne Saint-valentin avec plein de chocolat pendant que moi, je te jalouserais de toute les confiserie que tu recevras. »

Ma lettre en main, je parti vers la volière pour la donner à ma chère Luna qui me picota la main pour me dire bonjour. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et tout le monde recevraient leurs lettres de Saint-valentin à sept heures quinze.

En regardant ma chouette partir, j'en profitais pour voir le temps qui s'annonce plutôt beau pour ce mois de février. Ah, et j'allais oublier (Que vous aillez une idée de quoi je ressemble) je me présente : Tyler Prude (oui, c'est un prénom de garçon, mais je l'aime bien). Je suis en cinquième année et une batteuse de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Pour le moment on est les deuxième, mais si on bas Serpentard, on devient premier car oui, on a battu les Griffondors. Depuis plus de 10 ans que Poufsouffle attendait ça…Si vous aviez vu la tête de Potter : juste trop drôle! L'année dernière on avait perdu contre eux et Serpentard, mais avec tous nos points, on avait fini deuxième. Merci aux érudits.

Mais on s'en fou, j'étais en train de me présenter : Je fais un mètre cinquante-six et je fais quarante-sept kilo tout plein (merci au sport) avec deux bourrelets tout mignons que j'ai appelés Tom et Bob.

J'ai malheureusement un Bonnet B, et si vous avez trop de poitrine, vous pouvez m'en passer un peu ! Des cheveux châtains coupés jusqu'au menton. Bon, au départ c'était un carré plongeant mais avec mes boucles, on ne s'en rend pas compte. J'ai aussi une frange partant à droite.

Ensuite, on en vient à ma fierté : les yeux que j'ai hérités de ma défunte mère : ils sont d'un vert amande et une couleur chocolat entours les pupilles, les lunettes que je porte assombrissent mes yeux donc on ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Mais je m'en fou, tant que moi je le sais.

Mon visage est banal et tout juste sortit d'une période boutonneuse, ma peau est claire mais pas blanche.

Oh là ! Le temps que je vous parle je suis déjà arrivée dans la grande salle. Maintenant, voyons un peu qui a reçu du courrier…

**oOo**

**Désolé pour ce médiocre chapitre ou prologue au choix mais il fallait que j'exprime à quoi ressemble l'héroïne, merci à Nayla-HP pour la avoir fait de sont mieux pour la correction.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 2 ! Je dis merci à Nayla-HP qui m'aide a la correction et a AnkaaBlack qui ma encourageais.**

**0°0 **

**Tyler :**

Super ! Je suis coincé à l'infirmerie pendant 2 jours, foutue Serpentard, foutue journée ! Je vais rater l'entrainement et pour les cours, je ne peux même pas compter sur ma meilleure amie.  
En parlant du loup, elle arriva, toute souriante. Ok, alerte rouge, je répète alerte rouge ! La bête commença à ouvrir ses bras pour attraper la proie que je suis, elle sauta... Et m'écrasa, malheureusement.  
« Ma croute ! » Voici donc ma meilleure amie, Miya Cosmos, Poufsouffle, une belle jeune fille au teint mate, yeux gris et cheveux blond lumineux, et sang-pur de surcroit. Soit belle et un peu folle.  
« Mon beurre ! » fis-je avec une moue de bébé. «Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, à cause de ces Serpentards j'ai tout raté !»

Elle commença à me lâcher pour s'assoir face à moi avant de répondre à ma question:  
« Peter était trop mignon ce matin et… »Et c'était reparti, j'avais oublié de vous dire : elle était amoureuse de Peter Pettigrow, rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve et je me ronge les ongles, je suis sûre qu'il a dû utiliser une potion d'amour sur elle...  
« Mimi sérieusement je te parle de ma lettre, il l'a jetée ou il l'a gardée? Explique-moi tout en détail !»  
« Tranquille Tyty, je pense qu'il t'a bien remarquée… »Dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.  
Sur les nerfs (la patience n'est pas ce qui me caractérise le mieux...), je commençai à sautiller sur le lit en oubliant mon entorse au pied, tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Ok, c'est bon, ce matin je... »

**Miya :**

-Tyler tu fous quoi ?! Tu vas être en retard ! Les hiboux commençaient à arriver. Je regardai partout dans la salle : c'était à cause du jour de la saint-valentin ou la salle était plus remplie ce matin ?

Je me demandai si j'aurais dû faire comme Tyler, et envoyer une lettre à celui que j'aime .Peter. Je me souviendrai toujours lors de notre première année, lui toujours gentil avec tout le monde . À cette époque je n'étais pas l'une des plus belles...

Tyty ne le savais pas, étant donné que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis la deuxième année, mais le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse a mérité sa place à Gryffondors : en plus de m'avoir aidée à porter mes livres, voyant ma difficulté à les tenir, il m'a aussi défendue contre les Serpentards alors que l'on pouvait facilement voir qu'il était tout aussi effrayé que moi.

C'était vraiment stupide de tomber amoureuse comme ça...  
J'étais sûre que ma meilleure amie croyait qu'il m'avait fait boire un filtre d'amour, mais oublions ceci deux seconde : la lettre de ma meilleur amie n'était pas là ! ( Elle devait être blanche, alors qu'ici je voyais que des lettres rose dans la pile de Sirius!)

Elle avait dû envoyer Luna lui apporter et, c'était connu Luna, se faisait toujours attendre…en parlant du diablotin version hibou, elle arriva enfin. Juste un problème: elle fonça en piquet sur le sol... Heureusement que Tyler n'était pas la sinon elle aurait fait une syncope, ou peut-être qu'elle aurait juste prié...  
Enfin bon, elle finit par poser la lettre près de Black, mon né moldu de Peter à la droite dudit Black... Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui !

Luna demanda au garçon au nom d'étoile un remercîment ("Ma croute tu lui donnes trop de chocolat", pensai-je) mais à la place, il essaya de la chasser, l'air agacé... Mauvaise idée.

Luna alias Lulu la psychopathe, en colère, elle partit rapidement en lançant un regard mauvais au maraudeur, sauf que ne regardant pas ou elle allait... Elle se prit le mur. Faisant rire au passage toutes les tables.

Enfin, les Serpentards de la première et deuxième année rigolaient, les autres avaient un sourire sur les lèvres, sans plus.  
Je remis une mèche de cheveu parfaitement droite derrière mon oreille, et regardai intensément Black ouvrir la lettre. Pour mieux voir, je pris l'objet Moldu que Tyler m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, servant à regarder au loin… Ces Moldus m'étonneraient toujours.

Je le mis en place pour me concentrer sur Black décachetant l'enveloppe de mon amie. Les Poufsouffle à côté de moi ne disaient absolument rien du fait que je sorte un objet Moldu de ma poche, ils devaient y être habitués ...

Bon, Black a lu la lettre et... Il sourit, il mit la lettre dans sa poche. Mon Peter et les deux autres gars le regardent bizarrement et il leur fait un clin d'œil. Bon Ok, qu'est-ce que la sorcière super cheloue qui me sert d'amie a bien pu écrire ?

OH ! Peter était trop mignon étonné, ça me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait que je retrouve Tyler. Et après, c'était sûr: je tenterais ma chance avant que la sortie pré-au-lard pour la saint-valentin ne commence : mes années d'effort allaient enfin servir à quelque chose.

La connaissant, le petit trou-du-cul du monde devait être à l'infirmerie. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait absolument que je lise mes lettres et bien sûr, le meilleur…MANGER DU CHOCOLAT !

Tyler :

« Ok…premièrement: Merde pour le trou-du-cul du monde, sale dragon atrophié! Et je ne suis pas cheloue ! Deuxièmement: T'étais obligée de me parler de tes pensées ? Troisièmement, tu me diras ce soir la réponse de Pettigrow, ok ? » Je finis ma phrase à bout de souffle sous le sourire moqueur de Miya.

« Oui chef ! »répondit-elle en faisant le salut de l'armée.

« Très drôle. Ha ha ha, j'en meurs de rire »

« Si t'avais porté tes lunettes, j'aurais presque pu te croire» dit-elle en remettant ses mèches blondes gênantes derrière ses oreilles.

«Sinon parlons sérieux, j'ai trouvé le livre qui dit comment faire pour tu-sais-quoi.. » Dit-elle avec suspense. Je compris immédiatement et lui sourit avant de lui demander avec admiration où elle avait bien pu le trouver.

« Oh ! Je l'ai demandé à la salle sur demande… » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Tricheuse ! J'ai presque cru que tu l'avais trouvée par tes propres moyens! »

« Bon je te laisse je vais me refaire une beauté, c'est bientôt midi...

« Bon courage blondine, oublies surtout pas de respirer» j'accompagnai mon commentaire d'un petit clin d'œil et la saluai de la main.

_Tiens ! Luna m'amène une lettre._


End file.
